Displaced
by CaptainRedclaws
Summary: Marcus, a human who has been bullied in his hometown, finds himself transported to a faraway land. At the same time, Brightblade, a captain of the guard is dismissed from his position. This story follows the two as they try to repair their lives after being displaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. I sincerely apologize for the lack of content recently, I've been doing college application stuff. I might have a new chapter of Uncivilised, but I would like to see how this story goes. It's more in my comfort zone as a writer. So with no more delay and post-haste, I present to you, Displaced.**

The new recruit stumbled climbing over a rough patch of rocks. The captain, a white unicorn by the name of Brightblade, went over to assist him. After helping the recruit to his hooves, he went back to the head of the column. He halted them and had a collapsable table set up, with a map upon it. He pointed to one of the red circles and spoke to his lieutenant. "Here," he said, "there's a small Mage's Tower that we're supposed to inspect. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a routine check." His lieutenant nodded and organized the men. The captain couldn't help but think that this check would be anything but routine.

Marcus sprinted around the corner, hoping to find a hiding place where he could catch his breath. 'Say what will about bullies,' he thought, 'but you have to admit that they're persistent.' This particular group of kids had given him trouble before, but today was probably worse than any other day, all because he stood up to that asshole, Dale. Now the kid wanted to get revenge for their shamed friend. It would look pretty bad if the king of the school got knocked flat and the kid who did it walked away free of harm.

Marcus poked his head around the corner and saw that the three hulking boys were still after him. He sprinted down the street once again, turned another corner, and kept running. He began to go through any possible options when he realized that none of them would work. In his haste to think up a plan, he had run into a dead end. He was trapped, with no way out.

Brightblade's uneasy feeling got stronger and stronger the closer they got to the tower, but he didn't let it show. When they reached the base the captain pushed open the door. Inside was a disturbing sight. A pony, drenched with blood stood in the middle of a strange rune. The bloodied pony chanted a few words in a strange tongue, and suddenly he disappeared. A moment later a bright flash occurred, with enough force to knock down the guards.

Marcus backed farther against the wall, ready to try and break past his assailants and sprint towards home. It was hopeless though. As the two smaller ones held him against the wall, the big one lined up a haymaker. The blow struck Marcus in the face hard enough to knock him off of his feet. He never hit the ground. The largest of the three bullies prided himself on the fact that he had just punched someone out of existence. He was about as dense as the wall that Marcus had been held against, so he saw nothing wrong with the fact that he may have just murdered someone.

Marcus felt like he was falling. He had been knocked out before, but this was a whole new experience. He briefly wondered if he was dead, but dismissed that theory on the basis that he still hurt all over. Before he could ponder it anymore he was hurled into a blood splattered floor, which was all he saw before he struck his head and fell unconscious.

The captain knew that something would go wrong with this tower. The pony in bloodied robes had summoned some sort of demon, which had attempted to kill the captain and his men. Fortunately the captain had prepared his men for any situation. They quickly dispatched the demon, but the magical pony had already reached the top of the tower and had started another ritual. When it was finished there was another bright flash, followed by the appearance of a near hairless creature, with only two legs, dressed in strange clothes. The creature appeared to be unconscious. Captain Brightblade went to apprehend the suspect, but he had already fled the scene. The captain cursed. How was he going to explain this thing to the princesses?

When Marcus came to he was sitting in a stone room. He rolled off of the wooden bed and stood up. Just as his feet hit the ground the heavy door set in the opposite wall slammed open. A small horse stormed into the room, about as angry as Marcus had ever seen a horse look. They just stared at each other for a moment. Marcus said, "Well, looks like it's just me and you in here buddy." The horse took a step back and then, amazingly, started to speak. "You can speak?!" It said. Marcus' mind couldn't handle what it was observing, especially since he had recently suffered severe head trauma, and he fainted.

Brightblade stood motionless as the Commander of the Canterlot Guard reprimanded him. "To think that you, of all of my officers, would not only fail to apprehend the suspect, but also that you would also bring back this strange... thing. It hurts me to say this Brightblade, but I have to dismiss you from the force. You have one day to take your belongings from the barracks and to depart from Canterlot."

Brightblade's stoic face evinced none of his emotions as he packed his bags. He levitated the bags onto his back, grabbed his sword by the handle with his teeth, and left the barracks. He exited the town 15 minutes after he was dismissed. He was never one to waste time.

Marcus paced around the cell. Talking horses. He had met another, a larger, white horse with wings and a horn. She had began explaining things to him, but when she saw that he wasn't grasping it, she simply offered a chance to live in the world of Equestria. Marcus had accepted, mostly because he didn't know if he could back to Earth. The horse left after telling Marcus that he would most likely be free in two days. That meant that all he had to do was wait it out. After two days he could leave and begin his life in this new world. Maybe things would be better this time around, because they sure weren't great back on Earth.

**Review with anything you would like to see changed, message me if you want. Have a nice day.**

**Redclaws out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again folks! This chapter was actually fairly easy to write, and I got it done in one night. Needless to say, I'm tired, so don't expect any deep insight here. I hope you enjoy, review and favorite if you did, and if you didn't like it, review with what you think is wrong. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, only the content that I create based on it.**

Marcus rubbed his eyes as he emerges from the cell. The light inside was dim and dusty, but out here it was bright and clean. Marcus followed the large white horse, Celestia, to the exit of the dungeon. He was released from the castle with a train ticket to a place called Ponyville, some supplies, and the knowledge that the inhabitants of the land apparently preferred 'ponies' to 'giant freaking talking horses' and knew that he existed.

He stepped out into a bustling square that reminded him of the shopping centers on Earth, except filled with ponies instead of people. As he walked through the crowds he was subjected to more than a few sideways looks. He ignored them, mostly because he was used to being singled out by others. He was always seen as a bit off back on Earth. He located the train station fairly easily and boarded the train. He took his seat by a window and turned to look out at the countryside. It looked a lot like Earth. He was alerted to the presence of a pony next to him by a slight cough. He turned to see the smallish pony, a yellow one, with wings and pink hair. "Oh," Marcus said, "Hello there." The pony made a small sound and fled to the back of the train. Marcus flopped his head Ito the small window sill. 'Good job,' he thought, 'you can't talk to humans OR ponies apparently.' He looked out the window and let the rhythmic knocking of the train lull him to sleep.

When he awoke he was being shaken extremely lightly by a soft hand, or hoof as it were. It was the same pony from before. "Wh.. What?" "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, well I did, but not to rude. I'm sorry. I just thought that you might not know how to get places yet, since you're new here. I just thought that I could, maybe if you wouldn't mind, that I could try to help you get around, if that's okay with you..." Her voice faded into mumbling an Marcus answered, "That would be great, thank you miss...?" She mumbled again. It took a little coaxing before he managed to learn that her name was Fluttershy. God, was she shy.

He agreed to her offer of assistance and followed her off of the train, into a smallish town with a few ponies milling about. She started pointing out different landmarks in the town, in her quiet voice. "There's the library, and Sugarcube Corner, and the Town Hall. Sweet Apple Acres is that way, my cottage is this way, and the Carousel Boutique is over there. All of my friends live in this town. There's Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie..." She continued listing the names of ponies who lived in the town, and as she did she seemed to grow more confident.

She led Marcus to the huge tree that had been identified to him as the library and opened the door. "Twilight, I have someone here to meet you." A purple unicorn came trotting down the stairs and smiled when she saw Marcus. "Ah," she said, "You must be Marcus. I'm Twilight Sparkle, pleasure to meet you. Princess Celestia told me you would be coming." Marcus bowed his head slightly and said, "Word moves fast. Thankfully Fluttershy woke me up. I would have missed my stop on the train." Twilight smiled and said, "She usually helps everyone, that is, if she's not to shy." Fluttershy smiled and blushed. Twilight continued, "We'll need to find you a place to live while you're here in Ponyville. You don't seem to have much money, so purchasing a home is most likely out of the question, at least for now. We'll need to get you a job as well. Fluttershy, do you know where he could possibly stay?" Fluttershy looked at the ground and said, "W-well I have room at my house." Twilight nodded and said, "Great! You wouldn't happen to have any work for him would you?" She shook her head. Twilight said, "Oh well, we can find him some work tomorrow. You two should probably head to the cottage and get Marcus settled in." Fluttershy nodded and walked out. The two of them walked out of the library and started towards Fluttershy's house. The walk was largely silent. Fluttershy pushed the door open and immediately all sorts of animals rushed over. Fluttershy walked through them, showering admiration on them. She turned to Marcus and said, "I do have a guest room, but the animals really like it there, so you probably will want to sleep on the sofa. I mean, if that's okay with you. Or you could have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Marcus smiled and told her, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to take your bed. The couch is fine." Fluttershy smiled, clearly relieved. It was getting late, so Marcus bade Fluttershy a good night, and then laid himself down on the couch. He soon found himself falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. He felt way safer on that couch in that strange world than he ever did while he was on Earth.

Across the town, a white unicorn walked into the main square. He looked around at the buildings. Brightblade was more used to the crowded streets of Canterlot. He located what he assumed was the guard barracks. He entered and began speaking with the officer in charge for that night's watch. It only took a few questions and a small demonstration of skill to land him a position in the Ponyville Lunar Watch. As soon as he received his armor, he pushed all thoughts of Canterlot out of his mind. He didn't want to think about his past life. He only hoped that he could do his best to help what he now considered his hometown. His birthplace had abandoned him, so he abandoned it. Screw Canterlot.

**Thanks for reading, review and stuff with what you thought, and have a nice day.**

**Redclaws out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaaaaaaand were back! Sorry folks, I've had this done for a while but for some reason haven't uploaded it until now. If you were looking forward to more Uncivilised, don't worry. I'll most likely be alternating chapters, unless I get some indication that you want one more than the other. Okay? Okay. Let's get on with it.**

**I don't own My Little Pony, just the contents and creations of my imagination.**

Marcus woke up on the couch, with a gentle beam of light falling through the window and landing on his upturned face. He heard a light voice singing from another part of the house. He rolled off of the couch, stood up and went to search for the singer. He poked his head into the small kitchen, and saw Fluttershy standing at a small counter, preparing food for all of the different animals. Marcus cleared his throat, causing the small yellow pony to leap into the air. "Sorry," Marcus said as he entered the room, "I didn't mean to scare you." Fluttershy shyly looked down to the floorboards and mumbled something about it being ok. Marcus spoke up again, "Is there anything I can do?" Fluttershy, who had regained her composure, replied, "Oh, no. Um.. Twilight Sparkle was looking for you, she told me to send you over once you woke up, so you should probably go over there, if that's okay with you I mean." Marcus smiled and said, "Alright, I'll head over now."

He left the cottage with a smile on his face, for some reason this new world filled him with joy. He started jogging off towards the library. When he entered there were books flying all around the room. The purple librarian saw him and immediately dropped all of the books. "Oh, hi Marcus!" She said. "Hi Twilight," Fluttershy said that you wanted to speak with me?" Twilight nodded and said, "It has to do with the matter of your employment. I think I've found a job for you, that is, if you like books..." and with that Twilight launched into a clearly prepared lecture on how she no longer had time to preform her studies if she had to be the librarian as well. She explained that Marcus, if he should accept the offer, would become the new assistant librarian, which basically meant that he would stay in the library all day, and would rent out the books to anyone who came by to ask for them. Marcus immediately accepted, and took his place behind the counter while Twilight explained the organization of the library. When she thought that Marcus understood she left, leaving Marcus in charge of the tree house library combination.

Not many ponies stopped by that day, just two. One was looking for a book on edible plants in the Everfree Forest and the other was looking for a brief history of Ponyville.

Brightblade returned to the barracks with his book. If this place was to be his new home, he figured he might as well learn a much about it as he could. He decided to start reading after that night's patrol. He needed this night to order his thoughts. That creature from the Mage Tower was back. In his new town. He would keep on eye on the beast. He gathered up his armor and got ready for nightfall.

Brightblade walked around the main square, keeping a diligent eye out for any possible trouble. His patrol partner ran up to him and said, "Slow down! Geez, it's like you're running your route." Brightblade ignored him. He had learned to block out all distractions on duty. The captain of the watch had told them to be wary of any suspicious glows, a there was a criminal at large who used magic to aid his schemes. Brightblade scanned the horizon. He saw a faint glow, which he was about to dismiss as a light, when he saw it flash. He bolted towards it, with his protesting partner behind him.

Marcus awoke in the middle of the night. He was uneasy, but he did not know why. He heard a crash from upstairs and sprang to his feet. He dashed up the stairs just in time to see a large pony strike Fluttershy with a bolt of magic. Fluttershy screamed, and disappeared. Marcus began to run towards the large pony, but a bolt of magic struck him in the chest, and sent him flying down the stairs. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a flash of gray light as his assailant disappeared.

Marcus woke up on the couch, a sharp pain in his head. He held a hand up to his temple and winced. He remembered the large pony who had abducted Fluttershy. He remembered the same pony knocking him down the stairs. He did not, however, remember walking to the couch. He swung his legs down, and accidentally knocked over the glass of water that was resting on the table. He reached for it, when the strangest thing since his arrival occurred. An orange glow surrounded the cup, and its descent halted. Marcus pointed to the table and the glass obeyed. Marcus rubbed his head again. This world was strange. He heard noises emanating from the upstairs. He sought out the source. When he finally found it he saw a large white unicorn and a smaller grey one standing around a scorch mark on the floorboards. The larger unicorn looked to him a said, "Do you know what happened here?" Marcus nodded. The pony grunted and then said, "Alright, come with me."

Once they arrived at the barracks the guard turned to Marcus and spoke. "Alright," he said, "we're going to set you up with some equipment, then you'll be accompanying me to find the pony who did this. Do you understand?" Marcus nodded. The soldier grunted and guided him to the armory. Marcus was fitted for armor and sent off to the weapon racks. He tried different weapons, from lightweight swords to crushing hammers, from quick daggers to crossbows. He eventually settled, at Brightblade's insistence, on a medium length sword. It was fairly heavy, but Marcus could lift it easily enough. Marcus sheathed his sword and held his hands in front of his eyes. He saw a small orange spark leap between his index finger and his middle finger and put his hands down. He would have to ask some pony about that. He didn't have time for that now however, as Brightblade came in to get him. He didn't say anything, he just motioned to the door. Marcus got up and walked out, not sure of where he was going.

**Voila, one chapter as per your insistence. Drop me a line if you'd like, leave a review here, or PM me with any suggestions or anything like that. With that I leave you. **

**Captain Redclaws out.**


End file.
